Stormworld: The Musical
by Moxie Thuringwethil
Summary: Wayward's "Stormworld" - a fanfiction with everything except cheesy musical numbers... until now. 18-filk musical tribute completed July 5, 2002.
1. Coming With You

DISCLAIMERS FOR ALL CHAPTERS: Hasbro, Takara, and other large corporations own the Transformers. Wayward came up with the original "Stormworld" fic and the Decepticons you don't recognize from canon. Various songwriters are responsible for the original music; credits are at the top of each musical number.  
  
On with the show...  
--------  
  
Scene: Cybertron, where Starscream is preparing to leave on the Stormworld Expedition. Dreadmoon is typing something, and Starscream has just asked him what...  
  
[Music: "Take Me With U", (c)1984 Prince]  
  
DREADMOON:  
When Shockwave said you got your own command  
I volunteered  
To join your crew, though foreign worlds  
I've always feared  
  
I don't like where we'll go  
I don't know what I'll do  
I don't care - listen, Starscream,  
I'm coming with you.  
  
Don't try to talk me out of this  
My post here I've resigned  
I'm writing notes for Silverflame  
You cannot change my mind  
  
I don't like where we'll go  
I don't know what I'll do  
I don't care - listen, Starscream,  
I'm coming with you.  
  
I don't care how disgusting organic life is  
I don't care if it rains every night and day  
All I want is to join the Stormworld project  
To the future here's the first step on the way  
  
I was a Sector Monitor  
Don't need protection (Spoken: thank you)  
Take me along and let me help  
As a team we'll be perfection  
  
I don't like where we'll go  
I don't know what I'll do  
I don't care - listen, Starscream,  
I'm coming with you.  
  
I don't like where we'll go  
I don't know what I'll do  
I don't care - listen, Starscream,  
I'm coming with you.  
  
(Repeat last line three times) 


	2. We're a Shipful of Misfits

Scene: The Decepticon colony ship en route to Stormworld... Starscream, Dreadmoon, Vapourtrail, Razorshift, Shatterwing, Crowbar, Gadget, and the "Insectichicks" [Sway, Shrillcry, and Lightseeker] are all present.  
  
[Music: "We're a Couple of Misfits", from the animated TV special "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", (c) 1964 Rankin-Bass]  
  
EVERYONE: We're a shipful of misfits  
We're a shipful of misfits  
Megatron wants the Stormworld  
We're to rein it in!  
  
STARSCREAM: I just wanted my own place  
Told my leader to his face  
Now I'm bound to unknown space  
This world will do me in!  
  
DREADMOON: Starscream, we'll conquer this new land  
Time to take a stand  
And show you can command  
  
EVERYONE: We're a shipful of misfits  
We're a shipful of misfits  
Megatron wants the Stormworld  
We're to rein it in!  
  
VAPOURTRAIL: I was not built for warfare  
But the Empire does not care  
The whole system is unfair  
Here I might fit in!  
  
STARSCREAM: I didn't ask for Insecticons.  
DREADMOON: Nobody asks for Insecticons.  
INSECTICHICKS: We volunteered and we signed on  
To prove that we fit in!  
  
CROWBAR & GADGET: We want to see a foreign sky  
RAZORSHIFT: I'll make that femme-'con cry  
SHATTERWING: I'm hoping I will die  
  
EVERYONE: We're a shipful of misfits  
We're a shipful of misfits  
Megatron wants the Stormworld  
We will rein it in! 


	3. The Way Things Were

(Scene: The new Stormworld Base, where Memory has just recovered from stasis to find Starscream asking about her name, function, and the first mission.)

* * *

[Music: "The Way We Were", recorded 1974 by Brabra Streisand and (c)1974 by Marvin Hamlisch, Alan Bergman, and Marilyn Bergman]  
  
MEMORY: Memory... I was just a third-class tech  
STARSCREAM: Can you tell us anything of the way things were?  
MEMORY: Scattered bodies dying all around the deck  
People shooting one another was the way things were  
STARSCREAM: Can it be as bad as Skyvortex's logs  
Imply - your crew slowly all went mad?  
MEMORY: Only had one choice: to face the bitter end, or a place in stasis  
I ranked far too low to be kept briefed  
Of the problems of Skyvortex - but that was a relief  
Sorry, Commander, I don't remember  
For I missed the ending of the way things were  
The way things were. 


	4. Razorshift and Sway: They're Too Much

(Scene: The group storm-flying lesson - Starscream has just left to fetch Shatterwing back from the heart of the storm, leaving Sway and Razorshift to trade insults and worse as Dreadmoon and Vapourtrail look on.)

* * *

[Music: The Miser Brothers' Song, from "The Year Without a Santa Claus"; (c) 1974 Rankin-Bass]  
  
RAZORSHIFT: You'd best not challenge me, you'd better run  
I was a Guard Captain in Cybertron Sector One   
They call me Razorshift   
What I phase and touch   
Circuits short in my clutch   
I'm too much!  
  
SWAY: My name is Sway, I don't think you're so hot (RAZORSHIFT (spoken): Oh yeah?)   
I earned my reputation hunting morphobots   
A fighting Insecticon   
You're too slow to touch   
Soon you'll shake in my clutch   
I'm too much!  
  
RAZORSHIFT: No 'Con will ever see the day   
Some puny bug defeats me (He scores a few wing-shots on Sway)  
I'll shoot holes in your wings 'til  
Sooner or later you will seeeeee.... (His voice starts to shake)  
  
What is this rattling that's in my wings? (SWAY (spoken): Feel it now?)  
I feel vibrations when that little insect sings  
  
SWAY: Now you know why I'm Sway   
My subsonics' touch  
Leaves you prey to my clutch (sinks blade into Razorshift's left thruster)  
...too much.  
  
STARSCREAM (returning with Shatterwing): Too much! 


	5. What Happened To You?

(Scene: Dreadmoon gets Vapourtrail's help with a bit of hacking...)

* * *

[Music: "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road", recorded by Elton John, (c)1973 by Elton John and Bernie Taupin]  
  
DREADMOON: Can you help me, Vapourtrail?  
Searching the 'net for a file  
I haven't turned up a thing  
Though I've been searching for quite a while  
VAPOURTRAIL: Well, Memory would be better  
If you're hacking your way in  
DREADMOON: I don't quite trust her, this is too important  
I'm trying to help one who once was a friend  
Starscream, what happened to you  
That compels you to turn me away?  
It must have been something awful  
To hurt more than you dare say  
Who is Skyfire and what did he do?  
His name is all that I know  
If I'm going to help then I've got to find  
What happened so long ago  
VAPOURTRAIL: All of the data's missing  
There's nothing here for us to see  
You'd think that someone of his rank and his skills would  
Have made a mark on history  
I'm sure now someone erased him  
The question remaining is: who? (The computer is disrupted by a null-ray)  
STARSCREAM: I did; my life is my own and  
I never asked help from either of you  
DREADMOON: Starscream, what happened to you  
That you want Cybertron to forget?  
STARSCREAM: I should have guessed long ago that  
I've not been left alone yet  
Megatron never could leave me to lead  
So you're here to act as his hand  
You can tell him I won't let you interfere  
He promised me this command! 


	6. Memory

(Initial scene: Dreadmoon examining the room in Skyvortex's old base where Memory was found.)

* * *

[Music: "Memory", from the musical "Cats": (c)1981 Andrew Lloyd Webber, inspired by poetry by T.S. Eliot]  
  
DREADMOON: Midnight  
With free time on the Stormworld  
Here I am in the old base  
All alone with the dead  
By the lamplight  
My optics find an interesting sight  
In the back of every head  
  
(Scene shifts around him; he's now in the new base, confronting Memory.)  
  
Memory,  
I know all of your crimes now  
You have ambushed and murdered  
Drained five mechs one by one  
Come, confess and perhaps there may be mercy for you  
Let our justice now be done  
  
MEMORY: True, I killed those warriors  
But only for survival  
For energy to sustain my body  
To this time of revival  
  
Always  
I have carried this symbol  
I've been part of the Empire  
From my creation day  
I've done nothing  
That you would not have done in my place  
For survival is our way  
  
DREADMOON: You're only telling half the truth  
I know you've left out something  
I started up Skyvortex's computer  
And found certain parts missing  
  
Memory,  
You can't keep the truth from me  
You're not even the Memory  
Who first left Cybertron  
Can you tell me  
Why no one here has seen you transform?  
You're no true Decepticon! 


	7. Starscream, Don't Die

(Scene: The cave where Dreadmoon is watching over a badly damaged and initially semi-conscious Starscream.)

* * *

[Music: "No Woman No Cry", (c)1974 Bob Marley; specifically, the live version found on the "Legend" CD.]  
  
DREADMOON: No, Starscream, don't die  
No, Starscream, don't die  
No, Starscream, don't die  
No, Starscream, don't die  
  
What you remember was so long ago  
On a quite different world from this place  
You're stuck in a feedback loop  
Snap back to this time and this space now  
Here you are calling out for what you've lost  
Along the way  
You can't forget your past  
But I'm here every day  
  
No, Starscream, don't die  
No, Starscream, don't die  
Hold on, Commander, we need you here  
No, Starscream, don't die  
  
Oh, I remember when we used to sit  
In the Amnimount in my quarters  
And in that room, our eyes the brightest light  
We would plot and plan all through the night  
Surely you have not come this far  
To die here in the rain  
Shrillcry will come when the storm slows  
If you can hold on through the pain  
Don't slip away  
  
Everything's going to be all right  
Everything's going to be all right  
Everything's going to be all right  
Everything's going to be all right  
Everything's going to be all right  
Everything's going to be all right  
Everything's going to be all right  
Everything's going to be all right  
  
No, Starscream, don't die  
No, Starscream, don't die  
Hold on, Commander, we need you here  
No, Starscream, don't die  
  
STARSCREAM: Listen now, Dreadmoon, I'm not dying yet  
DREADMOON: Sounds like you've broken out of that loop  
STARSCREAM: You want to know, I'll tell my whole story  
Since the old Science Academy  
A cycle of abandonment  
By all for whom I cared  
I've been betrayed too often  
My past's a burden I must bear  
And cannot share  
  
DREADMOON: No, Starscream, don't die  
STARSCREAM: I'm not going to die  
Listen, Dreadmoon, no need to fear  
I'm not going to die  
  
DREADMOON: Hold on Commander, we need you here  
No, Starscream, don't die  
STARSCREAM: Listen, Dreadmoon, no need to fear  
I'm not going to die. 


	8. Singing in the Rain

(Scene: Mourningstar amid the first storms of Stormworld's Corridor Season.)

* * *

[Music: "Singin' in the Rain", sung by Gene Kelly in the movie musical of the same title, (c)1952 MGM Studios]  
  
MOURNINGSTAR:  
I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
Soon I'm going to be taking  
A body again  
  
I laugh amid clouds  
And storms in the sky  
'Cause my prototype's here  
And he's going to die  
  
Let the Whisperers take  
All the rest in this place  
With these aliens' help  
I'll take over the base  
  
And Starscream as well -   
Such a happy refrain  
Yes, I'm singing  
Just singing in the rain. 


	9. All Over The Hall

(Scene: Razorshift has just taken a shortcut through one of the base's walls to deliver some bad news to Starscream.)

* * *

[Music: "Summer Nights", from the movie musical "Grease", (c)1978 Paramount Pictures]  
[Note: CHORUS here is Vapourtrail, Crowbar, Gadget, Sway, and Shrillcry.]   
  
STARSCREAM: What's the hurry? Look what you've done  
Shouldn't phase through walls just for fun  
RAZORSHIFT: Couldn't wait to use the door  
Found a corpse there on the floor  
BOTH: What to do? One of our crew is in pieces all over the hall  
  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
STARSCREAM: Alloy's from Coloep  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
RAZORSHIFT: It's the moth who got dropped  
  
STARSCREAM: Wonder who the killer could be  
DREADMOON: One thing's sure, it's not M-03  
STARSCREAM: Though we know she's murdered before  
DREADMOON: She's been locked behind the brig door  
BOTH: Ripped to bits, who left these little green pieces all over the hall?  
  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
STARSCREAM: Where do we even start?  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
DREADMOON: Think I know the first part  
  
DREADMOON: You're the only one with a lack  
Of a chance to have made this attack  
M-03: Stormworld madness - that's how it starts  
Can't watch this crew fall apart  
DREADMOON: Read my mind, and you will find  
BOTH: There's a body all over the hall  
  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
DREADMOON: It's Lightseeker who's dead  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
M-03: Can I still read her head?  
  
STARSCREAM: Dreadmoon, what is she doing here?  
DREADMOON: She's not guilty, no need to fear  
M-03: If I plug into her brain  
I might find who went insane  
Shatterwing did this vile thing  
ALL 3: Left her pieces all over the hall  
  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
DREADMOON: Well, he came here to die  
CHORUS: Tell me more, tell me more  
STARSCREAM: I'll knock him from the sky!  
  
DREADMOON: Whisperers took Shatterwing's mind  
STARSCREAM: To his problems I was so blind  
DREADMOON: There was nothing that you could do  
STARSCREAM: But I should have listened to you  
DREADMOON: Oh my friend,  
BOTH: Don't let this end torn to bits all over the hall  
EVERYONE ELSE: Tell me more, tell me more! 


	10. Tonight

(Scene: Mourningstar's attempt to take over Starscream's body.)

* * *

[Music: "Music of the Night", from the musical "Phantom of the Opera": (c)1986 Andrew Lloyd Weber/Charles Hart]  
  
MOURNINGSTAR: Death has brought me  
Worlds of new sensation  
Power beyond  
Your imagination  
Now you're in my senses  
Useless, your defenses  
There's no hiding from my ghostly sight  
I'll claim your body as my own tonight  
  
I am glory  
Power and destruction  
You are nothing  
Now your final function  
Yield to your successor  
There's no intercessor  
Last time you had help to win our fight  
Now you're alone and you'll be mine tonight  
  
STARSCREAM: In the metal you may have been superior  
But the truth isn't what you want to see  
With your death your advantages were lost  
In the mind you're really just like me  
  
MOURNINGSTAR: Fourteen years I've  
Waited to possess you  
As we speak my  
Allies will address your  
Crew - no one will know  
That their minds were first to go  
On the lightning storm the Whisperers take flight  
They'll claim your crew while I take you tonight  
  
STARSCREAM: Such a long varied journey to this strange new world  
I've had nine million years of life before  
You are only a warrior stereotype  
I'm much more than just your prototype  
  
MOURNINGSTAR: If not you  
Perhaps I'll take your second  
STARSCREAM: Leave him out, this  
Is our fight, I reckon  
MOURNINGSTAR: So protective of  
One you won't admit you love  
But no matter - soon I'll live as is my right  
I'll claim your body as my own tonight  
  
STARSCREAM: I've got the advantage in this fight  
You can't take me, now or any night! 


	11. Shut Down the Machine

(Scene: Starscream talks with Dreadmoon and Memory/M-03 in the corridor just as the Whisperers attack the main generator; they then meet Shrillcry, Crowbar, Gadget, Razorshift, and Sway in the generator room.)

* * *

[Music: "Talk Dirty to Me", (c)1986 Poison]  
  
STARSCREAM: Why is it always  
Things never seem to fall apart  
'Til someone lifts their voice to start  
With a listing  
Of the things that could go wrong  
And now it won't be long  
Until it happens  
It's starting in  
SHRILLCRY: Our generator  
Is in some sort of overload  
If this goes on it will explode (CROWBAR and GADGET join in harmony)  
ALL 3: We won't let it  
Must be something we can do  
Now that you're here you  
Have got to help us  
STARSCREAM: Or stand aside 'cause  
  
All our problems  
Just got even worse  
That surging current  
Carries the Whisperers (SHRILLCRY, CROWBAR, GADGET join in again)  
ALL 4: If we can't throw  
This thing in reverse  
We've got to  
Shut down the machine  
  
STARSCREAM: Evacuate if  
There's nothing else here you can do  
There's no sense in exposing you  
If this blows up  
And lets loose the aliens  
There's only one defense  
We'll have to dodge them  
If we can't stop them   
  
EVERYBODY: All our problems  
Just got even worse  
That surging current  
Carries the Whisperers  
If we can't throw  
This thing in reverse  
We've got to  
Shut down the machine  
  
SHRILLCRY (spoken): There's got to be a way I can reverse this thing!  
  
EVERYBODY: All our problems  
Just got even worse  
That surging current  
Carries the Whisperers  
If we can't throw  
This thing in reverse  
We've got to  
Shut down the machine  
We've got to  
STARSCREAM: Shut down the machine  
  
(The song ends with the generator's messy explosion.) 


	12. My Greatest Work

(Scene: Crowbar watching over the Whisperer-possessed Gadget, and Vapourtrail watching both of them.)

* * *

[Music: "Everybody Hurts", (c)1992 R.E.M.]  
  
CROWBAR: Why are you still here?  
VAPOURTRAIL: Didn't think that you should be alone  
Don't you know that Gadget's already dead?  
Let her go.  
CROWBAR: How can you not know  
When you yourself were sparked?  
She was my greatest work, my spark.  
  
And now everything's gone wrong  
Never should have come along  
VAPOURTRAIL: Will you be all right alone?  
CROWBAR: I'm not ready to let go  
All the others need your skill, Vapourtrail  
So go on. (Vapourtrail leaves; Crowbar sings the rest to Gadget's body)  
  
You were my greatest work  
More than a tech, my friend  
Yes, my greatest work  
  
Can't pull your lines, oh no  
Can't pull your lines  
You know I won't let you die  
No, no, no, I can't let you die  
  
Shrillcry, Starscream, and Vapourtrail  
Are busy working on  
A device that might restore  
You to life, hang on.  
  
You were my greatest work, my child  
I can't let you die  
You were my greatest work, my child  
You were my greatest work, my child  
So hold on, hold on... (repeat to fade) 


	13. Never Surrender

(Scene: The group discussion of the merits of fight vs. flight.)

* * *

[Music: "Daydream Believer", originally performed by The Monkees; (c)1968 John Stewart]  
  
VAPOURTRAIL: Why don't we all just go home  
Leave this horrid world alone  
MEMORY: On Cybertron I wouldn't last a day  
DREADMOON: It's not safe to fly home  
SHRILLCRY: Without Sway I'm so alone  
RAZORSHIFT: For all these deaths the Whisperers must pay  
  
STARSCREAM: We will battle on  
We're Decepticons  
We will never surrender  
And I'll show Megatron  
  
Razorshift, that chip  
That helps you gives foes the slip  
Could be modified to make a shield  
When Vapourtrail and Shrillcry do  
Everything we need them to  
Those Whisperers will have to flee the field  
  
We will battle on  
We're Decepticons  
We will never surrender  
And our conquest goes on  
  
EVERYONE: We will battle on  
We're Decepticons  
We will never surrender  
And our conquest goes on  
  
We will battle on  
We're Decepticons  
We will never surrender  
And our conquest goes on  
(repeat to fade as they leave to carry out their tasks) 


	14. Wish She Was Here

(Scene: Shrillcry and Sway sit alone at the base hangar entrance.)

* * *

[Music: "Wish You Were Here", (c)1975 Pink Floyd]  
  
SHRILLCRY: So you say life isn't fair  
How do you dare  
Sit and complain?  
Exiled from our homeworld to this endless rain  
You think you're in pain?  
Well, at least you're alive  
You know Lightseeker is dead  
She'll never go home  
SWAY: I'm sorry, Shrillcry  
Although the crew can try  
Defenses tonight  
It doesn't feel right  
To share a world with an enemy  
I can't even fight.  
  
BOTH: How we wish that Lightseeker was here  
We're just two where there were supposed to be three  
SHRILLCRY: Now it appears  
Some distraction would help a lot  
SWAY: What have you got?  
SHRILLCRY: Some snack food near (reveals one of Crowbar's alloy rods)  
BOTH: Wish she was here.  
(They re-enter the base as the music fades.)  



	15. Shockwave's Bad News

(Scene: Starscream has just called Cybertron to see Shockwave dealing with an apparent crisis going on in the background of the video screen, and asked if Autobots attacked Shockwave's tower.)

* * *

[Music: "White Rabbit", (c)1967 Jefferson Airplane]  
  
SHOCKWAVE:  
Our chain of disasters  
Started relatively small  
When the number five generator  
Blew up in a fireball  
This just isn't  
A good time to call  
  
Took a storage warehouse with it  
And then most of Sinehex  
What will we do with the survivors?  
The problem could perplex  
But listen  
It gets more complex  
  
The power grids are connected  
And we've been leaking energon  
Now our orbit's some kind of spiral  
Not much time for Cybertron  
How to save it?  
We just don't know  
My logical conclusion  
From data I have read:  
Cybertron will soon start melting  
To a puddle of iron and lead  
Evacuate to Earth, I said  
Or we'll be dead!  
We'll be dead! 


	16. Scramble, Everybody!

(Initial scene: Soundwave alerting Skywarp - in his usual monotone - to three approaching unknown aircraft, who turn out to be Starscream, Dreadmoon, and Vapourtrail. Most of the Decepticons' Earth army is present, as are many refugees from the recent events on Cybertron; together these groups form the chorus in this musical number.)

* * *

[Music: "In the Mood", (c)1938 Glenn Miller Band]  
  
SOUNDWAVE: Detecting three unknowns on the radar  
Coming down towards our position fast  
All cassettes prepare for battle while I call  
Air Commander Skywarp  
Aircraft approaching now  
Need your forces here right now  
  
SKYWARP: Scramble, everybody, get your tails in the air  
Soundwave says that we've got some intruders up there  
Aerialbots think that they can fly anywhere  
Show 'em all what happens to the 'Bots who would dare  
Shoot 'em down or drive 'em off, I really don't care  
Just teach 'em that they better not mess with Decepticons  
  
Being Air Commander's not a whole lot of fun  
Can't wait 'til the Screamer comes on back when he's done  
With that screwy bet that he made with Megatron  
Now it's up to me to lead the jets while he's gone  
Teleport above 'em, get a target lock on - (does so, and sees who the new arrivals are)  
Hey, hold your fire, people, they're Decepticons!  
  
Welcome back; what's the occasion  
For this little non-invasion?  
Have you heard the situation?  
We got a real big problem back on Cybertron  
  
STARSCREAM: Meet my crew - behind their doors, see  
Energon from roofs to floors, we  
Unload them, go back for more, we  
Will bring all that we need to rescue Cybertron!  
  
Skywarp, get someone to unload these two  
SOUNDWAVE: Shuttles, you have a job to do  
  
(During the individual horn solos, Starscream, Skywarp, and Soundwave organize the Decepticons, Earth-based and refugees, to get Dreadmoon and Vapourtrail unloaded and brief those with shuttle alt-modes on their caravan route.)  
  
CHORUS: It looks like we just might have a chance now...  
  
STARSCREAM: I can't wait to see the look on Megatron's face  
Bet that he regrets I wasn't killed by that place  
Now that I've successfully established a base  
He'll have to admit to me that I've made my case  
Stepped out of his shadow now, I've earned my own space  
And lead my own Decepticons  
  
SKYWARP: Thanks for recommending me before, by the way  
I find your job more annoying than I can say  
STARSCREAM: Actually what I told Megatron on that day  
Was that he then finally could get his own way  
Now that Nightbird's quite recovered from my null-ray  
SKYWARP: You really are a vicious 'con.  
  
CHORUS: Both the shuttles emptied and they're ready to go  
Back out to the Stormworld with the others in tow  
While we stack the energon cubes row upon row  
Here inside the space-bridge; soon we'll send 'em and so  
We'll get Cybertron back into orbit, we know  
STARSCREAM: It fills my circuits up with glee  
Thanks to my crew and me  
Soon Cybertron will be   
Back where it should be  
Everyone will see  
Who saved Cybertron!  
SOUNDWAVE: Activating space-bridge shipment to Sector One now.  
  
(Soundwave's last word and the final chord are drowned out by the sound of the space-bridge activating, sending Starscream and the first installment of the energon shipment to Cybertron.) 


	17. No Apologies

(Scene: Megatron and Starscream meet on Cybertron as Starscream supervises delivery of the badly-needed energon shipments. Note that neither faces or even acknowledges the other during the course of the song; the lyrics represent the thoughts neither says out loud in Wayward's fic.)

* * *

[Music: "All Apologies", (c)1993 Nirvana]  
  
STARSCREAM: Some things just can't be  
No apologies  
What else can I say?  
What a crazy day  
Now I understand  
Some things can't be planned  
All that you can do  
Try to lead on through  
  
Sometimes all  
You can do is carry on  
Megatron  
I can't say  
I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
  
MEGATRON: I never should have risked you  
Though you dared me to  
So much to regret  
Though this mission let  
You prove your true worth  
You returned to Earth  
Loaded with energon  
Everything we needed to save Cybertron  
  
Now you're more  
Than I thought you'd ever be  
But, Starscream  
I can't say  
I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
That's just too much  
  
STARSCREAM: Some words are a step too far  
MEGATRON: Some words are a step too far  
BOTH: Even if today's a start  
Some words are a step too far. 


	18. Staying With You

(Scene: Starscream finds that Dreadmoon expected him to return to the main army on Earth at the first opportunity.)

* * *

[Music: "Take Me With U", (c)1984 Prince] [reprise of first number]  
  
STARSCREAM:  
At first I thought I'd stake the Empire's claim  
And then go home  
Now that I lead in my own name  
I finally know  
  
Megatron asked me back  
I said that wouldn't do  
Stormworld's my blasted planet  
I'm staying with you  
  
We fought so hard to build our base  
And even to survive  
And though the world has done its worst  
We both are still alive  
  
Megatron asked me back  
I said that wouldn't do  
Stormworld's my blasted planet  
I'm staying with you  
  
I don't care that Skywarp got my old position  
I don't care that Soundwave's second in command  
I don't want to go back to the main army  
All I want is to rule my very own land  
  
I've shown them all what I can do  
With your assistance (Spoken: thank you)  
I've found my place, I'll see it through  
I won't put up more resistance  
  
Megatron asked me back  
I said that wouldn't do  
Stormworld's my blasted planet  
I'm staying with you  
  
Megatron asked me back  
I said that wouldn't do  
Stormworld's my blasted planet  
I'm staying with you  
  
(Repeat last line three times) 


End file.
